Steve Bang
Steve Bang is a character Max uses in multiple games, including the NHL series, the NBA series, FIFA 13, Madden 25 and 17, and Heroes and Generals Backstory Steven Bang was born in Warsaw, Poland to two German parents on February 12th, 1919. When he was young his parents moved back to Munich, Germany. Bang had a rough childhood, his mom was abusive and was stressed to no end with her work, and his dad was a drunk who spent most his time at the pub. Bang's way out of this was though sports. He dominated in any sport he played and became an Olympic athlete. In 1939, World War 2 started and he became a war hero. Heroes and Generals Beginnings When he was drafted into the German SS he was put in the xDLL infantry squad, and developed the chemistry with his fellow soldiers and honed his skills and became a very great soldier. Weaponry * Steve's Banger - Bang's signature weapon, it was a great color of silver with birch wood on it. It is a MP34 rifle. * Steve's Little Banger - Bang's secondary weapon is a C96 pistol, it is very reliable and he is very good with it. * Exploding Stick - Bang's stick grenade, he has many kills with this, ally and enemy. * Steve's Diglet - Bang's shovel, he used this as a melee to give him a challenge, he uses it to surprise people. * Kubawagen - Bang's car, he has ran over many a person with this Kübelwagen, including his comrade Robert. End of the war Towards the end of the war Bang was injured and put out of action, he had 500+ kills when this happened. He was awarded the Iron Cross for his work. He moved to the U.S. when the war was over. FIFA Bang played in the Danish soccer leauge "Superliga" with the team called AC Horsens. He was a decent midfielder and scored a few goals, but his career did not take off so he left for the NFL, or what he called "The real football league". Madden Rookie Year Steve Bang had a short Madden carrer as a wide receiver. He was drafted by and played a year for the Cincinnati Bengals and they missed the playoffs. Fantasy Draft The NFL had a fantasy draft after Bang's first season, he was selected in the 10th round by the Detroit Lions. MVP Snub Bang was in contention for the MVP after a great second season from him on the Lions, but he was snubbed and his Quarter Back Cam Newton won MVP instead. Bang was so pissed off about the fact that the QB he carried won the MVP that he quit the NFL. Madden 17 He returned to the NFL with a goal of becoming the best wide receiver known to man. Another fantasy draft happened, and he was put on the Pittsburgh Steelers, with Arron Rodgers being his QB. They won the super bowl twice in a row, each time Bang was the best wide receiver in the league by far, but Rodgers won both the MVP trophies. Bang realized his position would not allow him to win a MVP and Rodgers is a hall of fame quarterback, that he didn't pitch a fit. NHL NHL 16 Bang first appeared as a left wing sniper on the London Knights, and gets drafted in the 6th round by the Chicago Blackhawks. He blew up his rookie year and led the league in goals and points, and lead Chicago to another Stanley Cup. His second year he was named captain and continued his streak of dominance and lead Chicago to another cup. The third year he suffered a career ending injury and had to retire for a while. NHL 17 Bang made his return in NHL 17 and started on the Knights again, he tore the OHL up and got drafted 1st overall by the Toronto Maple Leafs. He made the team and scored some, but not a lot. He gave up half way though the season so he could play Basketball. NHL 18 Bang returned in the NHL after a decently long hiatus. He decided to spice it up a bit and show his true dominance at the sport by playing on the right wing instead of the left, and playing with the Sarnia Sting in the OHL. This did not impress the scouts, and he was drafted in the second round by the St. Louis Blues 57th overall. His first few games were not so hot, and he had a very rocky start. NBA In the NBA, Bang was drafted early in the draft by the Pheniox Suns. He is a shooting guard who specializes in three pointers. During his first season he was a knock down three point shooter, but retired after a year stating that the NBA was weak and he was returning to the NHL for NHL 18 Trivia * Bang has time travel, it is how he is able to play sports in the modern day, but also fight in WWII. * Bang hurt his leg in the war, that is assumed why he has leg injuries often. * He does not have a confirmed height, but it is generally accepted that he is between 6 foot and 6'6". Category:Characters Category:Max